Question: Umaima ate 2 slices of cake. Stephanie ate 2 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of cake with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{6}$ of the cake.